Uta no Prince-sama: Black Snow
by Kara Inoue
Summary: My name is Yuki Mashiro and my dream is to like my mother and become an Idol at 'Saotome Agency'. When Yuki meets the members of 'STARISH' she admits that she doesn't know who they are to find out more please read! Main character is my OC and Ranmaru but I would like if you sent one of your own OC's! If you don't like the fact that my OC is the main then don't read. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone I'm Luna-Chan or MoonlightNeviarmoray… anyways this is my first Fanfic so please be kind to me, criticism is welcome but please don't be too harsh ^-^ Thank you very much… anyways this Fanfic is mostly about my OC Yuki Mashiro and the pairings can be decided by you guys! ~Bows formally~ Thank you… Um Nii-Chan disclaimers please:

Zironi-Nii-Chan: Luna does not own Uta No Prince-sama, Luna only owns the plot of this Fanfic and her OC's.

* * *

Another Newbie

My name is Yuki Mashiro, I'm 18 years old. I was born on October 31 1995, I don't have any parents, well I do have _parents_ but their adopted parents, and they had adopted me when I was left all alone by my own parents. My mother had died when giving birth to me and my father had died before I was even born.

Anyways I'm 112 cm tall, I have white hair with ice-blue tips that reaches my thighs, I've got porcelain white skin and a star birth mark under my right eye which is purple while my left eye is ice-blue. My dream is to be like my mother (whom I was told about) and become an idol at "Saotome Agency"; I've already passed the first test and have deputed as "Black Snow" (my stage name).

*Beep beep beep* "Ugnnn" I groaned while sitting up on my bed I looked around my black and red striped room 'sigh looks like it's time to get ready for my first day at "Saotome Agency"' I thought while walking towards my closet. "Hmm what to wear..." I ponder to myself while looking through my clothes "this one'll do... I guess" I say as I pick out an outfit hanging in my closet then put it on.

"Hmm looks okay to me" I comment while looking at myself in my full body mirror, my outfit consists of an off the shoulder "Black Veil Brides" T-shirt that has sleeves that end at the elbow with an ice-blue under shirt, for bottoms I'm wearing a black pair of shorts with grey and black knee-high socks and brown combat boots. As for my accessories and make-up I settled on black gloves that reach just above my wrists, a black choker that has a cross, with an ice-blue diamond in the middle, hanging from it, and black rimmed eyes with light pink lips and black painted nails, I decided to wear my hair down with two braids in the front. After my analysis of my outfit I head downstairs to grab something to eat on the way to the agency.

**Time skip to "Saotome Agency"** (still Yuki's POV)

As the car comes to a stop at the gates to "Saotome Agency" I can see the building rising higher and getting bigger as we get closer to it after we've been buzzed through. "Thanks, Sato-San, for the ride" I thank my chauffeur Sato Hahira, while exiting the car. "No problem Miss. Mashiro, just doing my job" Sato-San reply's, I giggle and then say "Yup and you're doing it just fine!" then I head off to find the President's office "Bye bye Sato-San, see you later!" I wave.

**(Hijirikawa's POV)**

I was walking to go find the other members of "STARISH" when a black car came through the gates of "Saotome Agency" and a girl with really long hair emerged from the back seat of the car. "Thanks, Sato-San, for the ride" she thanks the man, I'm assuming is her chauffeur, "No problem Miss. Mashiro, just doing my job" the man, Sato-San reply's. '_Did he just call her 'Miss. Mashiro'?_'. The girl giggles and then says "Yup and you're doing it just fine!" then she starts to turn away from the car but then she waves at the man "Bye bye Sato-San, see you later!" she calls to him and walks towards me.

**(Yuki's POV)**

When I start towards the building I notice a man with short blue hair and a birth mark underneath his right eye, which are blue, looking at me. "Excuse me but do you happen to know which way President Saotome's office is?" I ask him "Hn, yes I do follow me." He reply's and then turns away and starts walking towards the big building in front of us, which I'm assuming is the main building.

"Umm, may I ask your name considering you have helped me and such situations would normally require the person being helped to say 'Thank you'" I ask he turns slightly to look at me then says "Yes such situation would require a 'Thank you' and my name is Hijirikawa Masato" I see so his name is Hijirikawa-San "Then, Hijirikawa-San, thank you very much I am very grateful for your help" I say with a bow when we reach President Saotome's office, "It's nothing really just obliging to your request" he reply's then continues "Just ask for my help whenever you need it I'll be happy to oblige once again and also may I ask your name in return?" I reply with "My name is Mashiro Yuki"

We say good-bye and then I knock on the President's door "Enter" comes the reply. I enter the room to be greeted by the crazy President, Shining Saotome, doing the splits on the floor while wearing his usual goofy grin. "Hellooo, Yuki-Chann I'm glad to see you made it safely here" Saotome-President says to me in his usual weird way of talking.

"Hello Saotome-President, Thank you for your concern" I reply with a small smile, "Hahaha it would seem that you still have the habit of being so formal when talking to me even though we've known each other for… well since you were 9 years old, so for exactly have of your life my dear" he kindly scolds my formality "Yea yea Shining-Jii-San, I'll try my best to be somewhat informal when around you if that makes you happy" I smile while obliging to his request of informality.

"Ahem anyways may I know the way to my room my stuff has already been delivered to it but they forgot to tell me where it is but it was quite convenient that I was coming to visit you for a while" he looks at me and then grins that goofy grin "Yeess I'll get someone to escort you there," he says then turns to a microphone and calls someone named 'Ai' to his office and then a few minutes later a petite boy with aqua hair comes in to the office.

"Yuki-Chan this is Ai Mikaze-kun, of "Quartet Night" and he will be your escort" he says introducing me to the aqua-haired boy, known as Ai "Ai-kun this is Yuki Mashiro-Chan would you mind taking her to her dorm?" he asks Mikaze-senpai "Yes, Saotome-President" Mikaze-senpai reply's and then looks at me "are you ready to go Mashiro-San?" I just nod and follow him out of the door and then down many hallways, then we finally reach the girls dormitory.

"Thanks Mikaze-senpai, for showing me to the dormitory" I thank him with a bow "Your welcome Mashiro-San" he says and then leaves. I walk into the dorm and find my room pretty easily. My room overlooks a pond in the back and then I can see a lot of forest. "Hmm it's getting late I should get some sleep…" I comment to myself but then I hear a knock on the door so I go answer it, but when I opened it I didn't expect the man from before(the one with a birth mark under his eye) to be there or the other 7 men and 1 girl, standing in my doorway.

* * *

He-he cliffhanger! Thank you very much for reading! Please review if I should continue this! ~Luna-Chan (^_^)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! It's Luna-Chan and I decided to do another chappie just for you guys … Thank you very much! He-he.

Luna-Chan: U-Umm will someone please do the disclaimers ^-^

Jinguji-San: Yes, _My lady… _Luna-Chan doesn't own Uta No Prince-sama she only own her OC's and the plot of this Fanfic!

Luna-Chan: Gahhh! Jinguji-san! When did you get here!

Jinguji-San: You wound me with your words T0T, I've been here for quite a while Little Lady.

Luna-Chan: … Please enjoy!

* * *

What's STARISH?

**Re-cap of last time:**

_"Hmmm it's getting late I should get some sleep…" I comment to myself but then I hear a knock on the door so I go answer it, but when I opened it I didn't expect the man from before(the one with a birth mark under his eye) to be there or the other 7 men and 1 girl, standing in my doorway._

**End of re-cap.**

Hello is there something you need?" I ask to my unexpected guest's standing in my doorway all of which are pretty cute including the girl (A/N: don't be a pervert she means like a little sister!).

Hijirikawa-san is here but this is the first time I'm really taking a good look at him; he has short-blue hair and blue eyes with a beauty mark underneath his right eye, he's got pale white skin but not in the gross 'I'm so sick I'm going to throw up all over you' kind of way.

To the right of Hijirikawa-san is a man with spiky-blue hair and blue-gray eyes, he's pale but has a sort of glow to his skin that makes one want to scream 'sexy!' thankfully I'm in full control of my urges to do such absurd things in front of people.

Then there's a tall man with curly-blonde hair and golden-brown eyes that are hidden behind his glasses and a kind looking smile plastered on his face.

Next to this man is another blonde man with a glow that practically screams "PLAYBOY!" he has light-blue eyes.

In the front is three boys, one who is short with blonde hair with some of the fringe held back by three clips and wearing a hat, he's got pretty light-blue eyes, next to this boy is a boy with red hair while his face is adorned with red-eyes that sparkle with cheerfulness and a bright-kind smile, next him is a boy and a girl the boy is tan with brown hair and has loving eyes when he looks at the girl who has strawberry-orange hair and beautiful golden-orange and green eyes.

Y-yes u-um we wanted to w-welcome you to the A-agency…" the girl says looking really unsure of herself, "M-my name is Nanami Haruka a-and these are the member's o-of 'STARISH'" the girl, Nanami-san, continues.

The boy with the 'Playboy' aura introduces himself first; "Hello, _My lady, _my name is Jinguji Ren" then I think 'Yay! He really is a playboy! Ugh' the boy with the spikey-blue hair introduces himself as Ichinose Tokiya, the short boy with blonde hair then introduces himself as Kurusu Syo, the boy with curly-blonde hair is Shinomiya Natsuki, and the tan boy is Aijima Cecil

The boy with red hair says "Hiya! My name is Ittoki Otoya! Nice to meet you- U-umm what's your name?" he cuts himself off to ask me my name "My name is Mashiro Yuki, it's nice to meet you all" I say with a light smile.

But there is something still bothering me so I decide to ask them "Umm what's 'STARISH' anyways I'm not sure I've heard of it before?" I look at them with a curious expression on my slender face, while all of their jaws practically drop to the ground.

"Y-you mean you've never heard of us, I mean sure we just deputed but our concert was quite the hit!" Otoya-san rambles on and on till someone whacks him on the back of the head, HARD.

I think for a while trying to see if I had forgotten any group named 'STARISH' but turns out I hadn't herd of them at all, "U-um no sorry but I haven't heard of you guys ever but congratulations on deputing" I inform them with a small-sad smile "but that's okay 'cus you guys have probably never even heard of me I go by the stage name "Black Snow'" I say trying to console their broken hopes, or some shisnat like that.

They all look at me and then "Um we've heard of you once or twice around town before" my smile disappears. Then we _were _going to say good-bye when Shining-Jii-san popped up out of nowhere.

"Hellooo Yuuki-Chan, I see you've met the members of 'STARISH' and their composer Haruka-Chan" he says while scaring the living daylights out of 'STARISH' and Nanami-san, while I stay as passive as possible, when a man freaking pops out of thin air.

"Yes, Shining-Jii-san, I have met them" I confirm his suspicions of the meeting between us 9. "I see then how about joining them tomorrow to meet the people who will be helping them?" he whispers/asks in my ear, I think about it for a few minutes and then reply "Hmm, yes that would intrigue me very much so, sure why not" I tell Saotome-President "Goood, then everyone get to sleep you all have a big day ahead of you so you'll need your rest" he says then everyone goes to their respective rooms.

My last thought before going to bed was 'I wonder what interesting things will happen tomorrow' then all there was was darkness.

* * *

Thank you minna for reading and reviewing (^_^)! Photos of the OC's will be put up on my deviant art page; Lucy-Black-Rose

He-he please R & R for the next chapter and I will try to update as soon as I can^-^


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry if you thought this was a new chapter but it's not. So yea I don't think I'm going to put up the next chapter any time soon 'cause I really can't think of anything to put for it so... I guess I'm going to put this story on temporary hiatus. Also I accidentally deleted chapter 3 sooo I kinda need to redo that one cause my mom is and idiot and deleted my stuff off of the computer!**


	4. Repost THISS!

UPDATE all of your FANFICS please:

VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

READ:

A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on YouTube, for singing a song on karaoke, heck, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...

Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a Fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their Fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!

Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-Obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!


End file.
